The Royal Blood
by Doomina
Summary: Esta é uma coleção de drabbles desenvolvida para um projeto amor do fórum 6v e dedicada à todas as que participam da sessão mais linda do mundo. Sirius & Bellatrix.
1. Câncer

**N/A:**

- Estas drabbles foram desenvolvidas para o projeto Royal Blood da sessão Sirius & Bellatrix do fórum 6v e leva o mesmo nome porque além de ser lindo, eu não consegui pensar em outro. Espero que as organizadoras (Swiit, D-B e Feer) não se importem.

- No início, eu tinha escolhido apenas dois itens, mas então numa bela tarde de segunda-feira (pois é...), veio todos esses 20 plots na minha mente e como tô desempregada mesmo e a facul ainda não está me matando, coloquei eles no papel. Quer dizer, no word...

- Como eu adoro dar presentes e a Páscoa tá chegando, decidi dedicar cada drabble à uma pessoa que de uma forma ou de outra, contribuiu para o grande retorno da sessão do meu coração. Espero sinceramente que elas apreciem a justificativa boba que eu usei para distribuir os itens. **E também que deixem reviews!**

- Um super ultra mega master blaster OBRIGADA às minhas duas betas amores, Miih e Colombz. Vocês são demais! Um dia vou escrever uma fic especialmente para as betas, porque sem elas, o que seria dos nossos errinhos bobos de português né? Sério, eu admiro muito quem se dispõe para ler uma fic e corrigí-la sem cobrar nada. Betas são luz e a Miih e a Colombz iluminam muito *__*

- Finalizando para dizer que todas essas drabbles tem uma mini-capa (mais como um banner mesmo) que podem ser vistas no meu profile.

E agora, sem mais melongas...

* * *

**PROJETO THE ROYAL BLOOD**

_uma coleção de drabbles SB_

* * *

_item: cigarros_

_

* * *

_

**Câncer**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicado à B. Weasley porque esse foi um dos itens que ela escolheu para o projeto Where Else..._

* * *

Bellatrix não dividia nada com Sirius.

Quando se hospedava no Largo, exigia um quarto bem longe do dele, de preferência, em outro andar. Durante o ceia, ela insistia em apanhar a última taça de sobremesa, somente para vê-lo irritado quando chegava atrasado à sala de jantar. Regulus nem mais parecia seu irmão e todas as suas dúvidas sobre magia eram direcionadas à prima mais velha. Toda a atenção também ia para ela ao apresentarem um dueto para a família Black na sala de estar, embora os dois estivessem tocando o mesmo instrumento.

Ela tinha o seu andar, sua sobremesa, seu irmão e também o resto da família. Pensava nisso ao observá-la sentada _sozinha_ no banco do jardim, enquanto ele continuava em pé ao seu lado.

- Quer um cigarro, Sirius? – ela lhe ofereceu a mão que segurava uma pequena caixa de metal aberta.

Ele aceitou. Lembrou-se dos pulmões podres quando foi incapaz de respirar ao atravessar o véu.


	2. Still There

_item: tapeçaria Black_

* * *

**Still There**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Morgana Onirica porque assim como eu, ela acha que a JK estava louca quando escrever as datas nessa árvore..._

* * *

Ela correu os dedos pela superfície macia da tapeçaria, redesenhando o sobrenome Black todas as vezes que ele aparecia. Desde os seus antepassados, Phineas, Elladora e Sirius... Ele tinha os mesmos traços do primo, os olhos claros e calmos, a pele acinzentada que se assemelha tanto a um fantasma e os cabelos tão negros quanto o tecido queimado abaixo dos seus dedos. Isla, que fora queimada por ter se casado com um trouxa. Maldito seja!

Na segunda linha, Arcturus, Belvina, Cygnus e Sirius... A rebeldia era evidente no rosto deste e ela imaginava o porquê suas sobrancelhas pareciam tão familiares. Ali também havia uma mancha negra, de Phineas, que apoiava o direito dos trouxas. Maldito seja.

Na terceira linha não havia o nome dele, mas a cicatriz pequena e quase imperceptível de Pollux ficava bem no canto dos olhos, assim como a dele. Além do sorriso cínico esboçado nos lábios finos (como os dele) de Callidora. Como podiam ser tão parecidos se nem irmãos eram?

Quando seus dedos finalmente alcançaram o borrão negro em que sua foto e seu nome haviam estado há alguns anos, ela percebeu que Sirius Black não fora apagado completamente daquela tapeçaria.


	3. Red

_item: batom_

* * *

**Red**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicado à Lady Murder, porque essa deve ser a mais fluffly das fics e foi assim que me sentiu ao ler "La Dulce Inocencia" dela..._

_

* * *

_

Sua pele era muito branca e seus olhos e cabelos, muito pretos. Ela mais parecia um desenho sombrio feito com carvão na neve que caía nos jardins durante o inverno. Suas roupas sempre variavam do cinza penoso para o negro profundo, e quando alguém pensava em convencê-la a usar algo que não fosse neutro, desistia no último momento, temendo algo que ela fosse capaz de fazer, apesar de ele nunca ter descoberto o que.

Ela não conversava com ele, mas toda vez que a observava pelo canto do olho, via o seu sorriso maligno, com dentes tão brancos que reluziam até o amarelo das velas distribuídas por todo o cômodo. Além dos reflexos, nada mais possuía cor em Bellatrix. Nada além do vermelho em seus lábios. O batom fora um presente, mas de quem, ele não sabia. Parecia durar uma eternidade, pois Bellatrix não o usava apenas como a única forma de se maquiar.

Vivia a manchar a tolha de mesa durante um jantar especial para comemorar qualquer data importante para os Black. O carpete da biblioteca também não era poupado, assim como os inúmeros casacos de pele de sua mãe. Walburga gritava a plenos pulmões quando descobria os desenhos bizarros que Bellatrix adorava fazer em suas cortinas e Narcisa chorava ao notar que suas bonecas não estavam mais intactas como ela pretendia deixar ao recusar tirá-las da caixa.

Aquele batom tornava a vida de Bellatrix muito mais divertida e a de Sirius, pelo menos, um pouco colorida.


	4. I'll Fly With You

_item:  moto do Sirius_

* * *

**I'll Fly With You**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Kaorih, porque essa fic é a que mais se aproxima de um final feliz e o Sirius dela em "Feche os Olhos" acredita neles..._

* * *

Bellatrix odiava admitir que não era boa em alguma coisa. Na verdade, ela se considerava a melhor em todas as outras coisas que sabia fazer. Voar não era uma delas. Desde os tempos de Hogwarts, durante a sua primeira lição em frente a todos os sonserinos, ela tomou um grande impulso e foi ao chão. Ninguém zombou dela. Seu sobrenome ainda causava algum impacto, afinal. De alguma forma, sobreviveu, ainda que não tivesse amizade alguma com qualquer um dos integrantes do time de Quadribol, inclusive os de sua casa.

Durante as férias ela sempre pegava as vassouras das irmãs para tentar de novo e de novo, falhando miseravelmente todas às vezes, e quando Andrômeda e Narcisa vinham acusá-la de quebrar milhares de vassouras novas e caras, ela simplesmente as ignora, alegando que jamais havia visto alguma além daquela que ela tinha, mas não usava.

Tudo isso só piorou com a chegada não bem vida do primogênito de sua tia Walburga. Sirius Black aprendera a voar antes mesmo de ser capaz de pronunciar o seu próprio nome, ou o de Orion, que havia por acaso lhe presenteado com uma vassoura pequena de brinquedo em seu segundo aniversário.

Bellatrix tinha raiva dele por esse motivo, muito mais do que os milhares de outros em sua lista. Mas quando ele completou dezesseis anos e comprou ilegalmente uma moto que não andava somente no chão, ela o perdoou.

Afinal, aprendera a voar.


	5. True Colors

_item: Branco e Preto_

* * *

**True Colors**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à D-B porque foi ela que indicou esse item..._

* * *

Narcisa sempre fora rosa e azul-bebê. Seus olhos claros e brilhantes eram admirados por todos, e os vestidinhos de mil babados e rendas transformavam-na em uma diferente boneca todos os dias. Druella fazia questão de arrumar seus cachos dourados e enchê-la de maquiagem, embora não fosse preciso fazê-lo. Uma boneca de porcelana. Perfeita. Rosa e azul bebê.

Regulus era apenas marrom e o máximo que isso variava era para um tom mais claro, como o bege. Nos olhos, nas roupas e nas unhas sempre sujas de terra. Até o seu quarto se limitava a essa cor, com móveis de madeira e cortinas sem vida balançando contra o vento que trazia muita poeira para dentro do cômodo abandonado quando ele desaparecera ainda muito jovem. Em seu túmulo vazio de mármore castanho, estava escrito apenas seu nome, pois nada mais se sabia sobre ele.

Andrômeda era mostarda. Aquele tom que parece ficar bem com algo, mas ninguém sabe com o que ao certo. A finalidade é algo ácido, amargo e decepcionante. E todos sabiam – inclusive ela – que sua cor definitivamente não combinava com a dos Black.

Por fim, Sirius e Bellatrix. Eles eram as mesmas cores. Branco e preto. Inocência, brincadeiras, afinidades até certo ponto. Aquele que os separou para sempre. Bellatrix tornou-se verde e prata, enquanto Sirius optara por vermelho e dourado. Frio e quente. Solitário e popular. Triste e exultante. E daquele ponto em diante, quando essa diferença tornou-se evidente para os dois, tudo escureceu. E a claridade tornou-se escuridão.

Começou com o branco e acabou com o preto.


	6. Marked

_item: sardas_

* * *

**Marked**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à maria helena porque na fic do chall dela tem manchas também, ainda que apenas no carpete... =)_

* * *

Sirius era um garoto moreno, mas havia algo de ruivo nele. Manifestava-se em sua pele, na forma de pequenas manchas claras e castanhas, que tomavam conta de toda a extensão de seus ombros. Apesar de não gostar muito delas, ele não se esforçava muito para escondê-las. Usava camisetas cavadas e brincava no sol, sem se importar com o fato de elas se multiplicarem a cada dia. Na verdade, elas eram sua única companhia até entrar para Hogwarts e Sirius nunca gostou de ficar sozinho.

- Ei, essas manchas formam o desenho de um leão. – ele se virou para um garoto moreno de óculos parado no corredor do trem. – Olá, sou James Potter.

Bellatrix tinha uma única mancha em sua pele, mas ninguém além de Rodolphus sabia disso. A minúscula pinta em sua nuca era única e solitária, assim como ela. Estava sempre escondida pelos fios negros e espessos dos seus cabelos, exceto quando ele os segurava com força por entre os seus dedos ásperos. Ele não gostava disso, nem dele e nem da pinta. Só gostava de Rodolphus, porque ele era um dos motivos por sua pele ser marcada novamente, anos depois.

- Quando ela queima, eu não me sinto tão sozinha.


	7. There Will Be Blood

_item: sangue puro_

* * *

**There Will Be Blood**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Karen, porque ela vai usar o universo vampiros *_* no projeto Where Else_

* * *

Um único jardim e duas crianças. Sirius e Bellatrix corriam por entre as inúmeras flores, procurando um pelo outro até se encontrar junto a um pequeno canteiro de rosas vermelhas. Trocaram olhares cúmplices, imaginando o que Walburga diria se os vissem brincar com algumas de suas obras favoritas. Talvez ficasse furiosa e com este pensamento, ambos esticaram as mãos para tocar as rosas, puxando uma para fora do canteiro. A expressão alternou-se numa careta de dor, quando ele percebeu que um espinho havia furado seu dedo. Instintivamente, ele o levou até a boca, sorvendo o sangue que se exprimia pelo pequenino furo em seu mindinho. Algo doce e agradável. O gosto do seu sangue.

Ele observou enquanto Bellatrix apertava uma rosa em sua mãe e pétalas escorregavam por entre seus dedos, parecendo grandes gotas de sangue conforme dançavam no ar até encontrar a grama fofa sob seus pés.

- Ai! – exclamou a prima ao sentir seu dedo sendo picado por um espinho. – É um gosto ruim, não é?

Ele estava parada com o dedo próximo aos lábios, mas não teve a chance de saber a resposta do primo, pois ele mesmo segurou sua mão e puxou o dedo médio para dentro de sua boca. Sim, era ruim e definitivamente diferente do seu. Algo amargo, pegajoso e puro. O gosto do sangue dela.


	8. Different Shades

_item: orgulho_

* * *

**Different Shades**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à dione, porque o topic de salvação que ela postou é o mais movimentado da sessão... =P_

* * *

Um talentoso professor de poções ainda se recordava de uma mesma cena envolvendo dois Blacks muito diferentes.

Bellatrix era uma ótima aluna. Responsável, inteligente e dedicada. Não suportava falhar e nunca deixava a classe até que eu seu trabalho fosse considerado, no mínimo, excelente. Ainda que estivesse apenas bom, ela conseguia manipular a todos para que parecesse melhor do que era. Fazia isso não só com os professores, mas também com os colegas de classe. Em uma específica aula de poções em que lhe fora pedido para executar uma tarefa muito difícil, ela fora a única que a dominara com maestria.

- Vejo que você se saiu muito bem, Srta. Black. – Elogiou o professor, mas sem tocar os ombros dela, como costumava fazer com os demais.

- Eu sei.

Esta mesma tarefa foi dada a uma turma de grifinórios nove anos depois. O professor rodeava as mesas, notando que, apesar de ser um garoto encrenqueiro e desleixado, Sirius também havia executado tudo com perfeição. Parou diante dele, imaginando se seu sucesso era devido ao fato de não estar trabalhando em dupla com James Potter.

- Muito bem, Sr. Black.

- Obrigado, professor, mas eu prefiro que me chame de Sirius.


	9. Disappointment

_item: falsa confiança_

* * *

**Disappointment**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Lihhelsing porque ela gosta de itens abstratos e eu não, mas tentei escrever assim mesmo... =P_

* * *

- Você confia em mim?

Ele a havia desapontado desde o começo. Desde que nascera, nove anos mais tarde do que ela, impossibilitando qualquer acordo da família para que forçá-los a ficar juntos. Ainda que ele não pudesse evitar nascer mais tarde, ela ainda o culpava por isso. Depois, aos onze anos, ao ser selecionado para uma casa diferente daquela que abrigara todos os seus ancestrais. A nobre e valente Griffyndor. Mas nem tudo estava perdida, ela pensava. E por isso não negava as carícias inapropriadas dele e nem os diálogos sem assunto definido e que duravam a noite toda. Havia algo ali e Bellatrix pensava que duraria mais do o ano que antecedeu aquele em que finalmente provou ser apenas outro erro dos Black.

Havia abandonado a sua família, seus ideais, seu sangue. E para ela, isso era inadmissível. Nada que fizesse o faria voltar para o lado certo. Nenhum sermão, nenhuma chantagem. O pior de tudo era que não bastava para ele abandonar os Black. Não. Ele queria que ela também o fizesse. Mas como convencê-la? Momentos antes de sua magistral fuga, ele aparentava saber o que fazia. Falando, argumentando, discursando... Porém, ela só fazia olhá-lo como se estivesse louco e quando ele lhe estendeu a mão e fez sua última pergunta, ela respondeu.

- Sim. – mas era mentira. Ela só queria mais tempo para pensar em como convencê-lo de que ele estava errado e deveria ficar ali, com sua família, com os Black e com ela.

Percebendo isso, ele a abandonou também.


	10. Dark Dreams

_item: pesadelos_

* * *

**Dark Dreams  
**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Mira porque ela adorou o item e disse que sua fonte SB secou. Mas ela que espere porque eu vou arranjar uma mangueira para ela..._

* * *

Eram apenas pesadelos. Não havia nada, além disso, naquele lugar. Os mais aterrorizantes, mais temíveis e mais maléficos pesadelos de toda sua vida.

Nele, Sirius via a si mesmo, perdendo aqueles momentos tão importantes de sua vida como a primeira aula, o primeiro amigo, as primeiras travessuras e os primeiros castigos. Também temia perder suas memórias felizes e a crença nas coisas boas da vida. Ou perder sua vitalidade e a oportunidade de amar alguém pela primeira vez, diferente da maneira que ele amava os amigos. Estes que ele também temia perder para sempre, ainda que o tivesse feito por duas vezes. Mais que tudo, Sirius se apavorava ao pensar que podia perder tudo o que mais prezava em si mesmo. Seus sentimentos.

Bellatrix temia apenas uma coisa. A morte de Lord Voldemort, pois o que ela mais prezava em si mesma já estava perdido há muito tempo. Sua sanidade.


	11. The Devil's Rejects

_item: rejeição_

* * *

**The Devil's Rejects**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Giuli Miadi Black porque ela também rejeitou a idéia de juntar o topic de NCs e está certa. \o/ Não podemos chocar a todos, né? =D_

* * *

Bellatrix ia se casar com um sangue puro. Isso era fato. Druella e Cygnus estavam completamente decididos, porém, a sua primogênita era muito exigente ao tratar daquele pequeno empecilho: qual deles. Até mesmo parecia que ela não havia concordado com aquela idéia, isso é, a de se casar. Havia rejeitado o seu primeiro pretende no momento que aprendera a responder não para uma pergunta e foi assim durante anos. Goyles eram trasgos, Malfoys eram frescos, Potters eram sem graça, Crouch, sérios demais e os Longbotton, de menos. Assim, ela continuou negando até que seus pais finalmente se cansaram de perguntar e decidiram deixá-la escolher sozinha.

Um ano depois, ela tomou uma decisão, porém não havia dito a ninguém que pretendia casar-se Sirius Black. Não via problema algum nisso, afinal sua tia Walburga mesmo havia se casado com um primo, logo, não seria proibido. As idades não importavam, pelo menos, não para ela. Quantos de seus antepassados haviam se casado com uma diferença enorme de idades? Ela perdera a conta. E ela sabia, desde que o vira pela primeira vez em seu segundo aniversário, com seus olhos claros, pele alva e cabelos tão negros quanto os dela. Ele era o seu par ideal.

Quatorze anos depois...

- Quer se casar comigo, Bellatrix? – a voz de Lestrange era grave e mais nada nele a incomodava.

- Sim.


	12. Smile With Sounds

_item: risada cruel_

* * *

**Smile With Sounds**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Eris T. porque uma das fics dela p/ o chall também tem um sorriso, ainda que bem diferente do que aparece nessa drabble..._

* * *

Não era exatamente uma risada, mas defitivamente não era um sorriso. Pelo que podia se lembrar, Bellatrix não sabia sorrir. Então qual era aquela expressão que ele enxergava entre as sombras da cela ao lado da sua?  
Os dentes uma vez brancos, agora apresentavam uma coloração amarela, emoldurada por lábios secos e cinzentos. Era escuro ali, mesmo de dia, e as formas do seu rosto transformavam-se em vultos fantasmagóricos. Sirius era corajoso, mas não podia deixar de tremer ao fitar a sombra cadavérica no rosto da prima. Era maligna, fria e parecia durar uma eternidade, mesmo que se revelasse somente durante a noite, quando a lua iluminada precariamente as celas sem janela, apertando-se entre as fendas das pedras cinzentas que contornavam aquela prisão.  
A visão de Bellatrix era tão apavorante que aguçava todos os seus demais sentidos. Naquele impossível e inexplicável sorriso ele conseguia apalpar a escuridão na garganta dela, provar sua saliva viscosa e fatal, sentir a fragrância pútrida do hálito quente e ouvir claramente o som aterrorizador das cordas vocais, ecoando para sempre em sua mente.


	13. Impossible

_item: obsessão_

* * *

**Impossible**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Sophia P. porque de acordo com nossa conversa no MSN, esse item é atraente... =P_

* * *

Era impossível não notar como os olhos dela brilhavam, mesmo parecendo túneis escuros e sem fim. Ou como os cílios eram tão compridos e curvilíneos que sequer necessitavam de rímel para destacá-los. As pálpebras caídas poderiam até parecer um defeito, mas nela era difícil encontrar um. Os lábios carnudos e rubros o intrigavam tanto que ele não conseguia deixar de fitá-los pelo menos cinco vezes em um minuto. Às vezes ele notava que seus dentes - também bonitos – mordiam-nos de leve.  
Aquele movimento inconsciente dela o fazia suar.  
Algo semelhante acontecia quando ela tocava as pérolas em seu colar com os dedos longos e finos. O pescoço contraído de forma sublime fazia com que os ossos da clavícula se tornassem salientes e as unhas deixavam marcas quase invisíveis na pele muito branca e – ele suspeitava – macia. Queria tocá-la e jamais admitiria isso para ela. Ou para si mesmo. Era impossível não notar como Bellatrix era linda e perfeita.  
Também era impossível não notar que Sirius estava completamente obcecado por ela.


	14. Scent of a Woman

_item: perfume/cheiro_

* * *

**Scent of a Woman**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Mialle porque ela contou p/ mim numa MP que esse era um dos seus itens favoritos..._

* * *

Sirius nunca soube a resposta para sua eterna dúvida.

Certa vez, todos os Black estavam reunidos na sala de estar do Largo para uma das muitas e inúteis reuniões em família e Sirius – atrasado como sempre – acabou tendo de sentar-se ao lado da prima mais velha, que não pareceu se importar muito com isso. Mas após alguns segundos, ele era o incomodado. Não sabia o que, mas algo em Bellatrix lhe causava alergia. Não soube dizer quantas repressões levou de Walburga por espirrar durante toda a reunião e dali em diante, ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa se não a fragrância que a prima usava para irritá-lo sem a intenção de fazê-lo. Havia pensado nisso em todos os momentos em que ela estava presente, mas nunca chegou a uma conclusão.

Na verdade, havia sim uma resposta e Sirius poderia dá-la a quem quisesse se fosse capaz de falar após a sua morte. E era exatamente isso que Bellatrix exalava. Morte. Ele reconheceu a fragrância nas palavras insanas dela.

- Avada Kedavra!

Soavam como o cheiro da cera escorrendo nas velas durante o funeral de Regulus. O odor úmido da pedra de mármore cinzenta que cobria o túmulo de seu pai. Algo doce e fatal que emanava dos vidros de veneno que sua mãe usava em seu jardim, para eliminar as ervas daninhas. Assim como ele era para os Black e no fim, fazia sentido ela ser a razão de ele não poder responder sua eterna dúvida.


	15. The Rocks

_item: aliança_

* * *

**The Rocks**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à aili souma porque foi ela quem indicou o item e também escreveu uma drabbles MARA com ele..._

* * *

Começou com uma safira azul marinho, delicada e rara. No dedo dela parecia mais bonita do que ele gostaria de admitir, ainda que suas mãos sempre estivessem escondidas sob a mesa de jantar ou nos bolsos dos vestidos. Logo ele notou que a pedra azul tornara-se vermelha. Um rubi intenso e bruto, como ele julgava ser o noivo dela, dada as discussões seguidas de sussurros desconexos que ele ouvia enquanto andava pelo corredor escuro do Largo durante a noite.

Depois veio a esmeralda, tão verde e brilhante quanto o uniforme de sonserina – feito sob medida e de primeira mão - que ela usava nos tempos de Hogwarts. Aquela pedra foi a que mais durou, porém, não era ainda a que ela queria. Quando lhe foi oferecida uma de quartzo rosa como substituta, Sirius achou que o noivado finalmente teria um fim. Mas estava enganado. Após uma seleção que incluía ágatas, ametistas, jaspes, turmalinas, jades e muitas outras, Bellatrix tomou sua decisão. Ela não queria nenhuma aliança de noivado. Ninguém contestou, pois a data do casamento já estava marcada e nada fora mudado a respeito disso. Ela se casou.

Sirius sempre soube o porquê de ela não querer uma aliança de noivado. Na verdade, ela não queria estar noiva. Pelo menos não de Rodolphus.


	16. Fighting Insted

_item: dança_

* * *

**Fighting Insted**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Moony porque foi ela que sugeriu esse item *_* _

* * *

Os olhos concentravam-se em seu oponente. Bellatrix tinha as mãos erguidas na altura do ombro dele, e elas movimentavam-se conforme ele mudava de posição. As pernas longas pressionavam os pés no piso de mármore, com todo o cuidado para não tropeçar em nada. Às vezes, ela virava a cabeça para os lados, procurando alguma coisa além da face dele, bem a sua frente. As mãos suavam e ela estava atenta a qualquer mudança. A qualquer indício de perigo.

Sirius não se importava muito com isso. Apenas seguia em frente, para provar que não desistiria tão fácil de fazer aquilo que nada lhe agradava fazer. Principalmente quando era _ela_ quem o desafiava, esperando ansiosamente por qualquer erro que ele pudesse cometer.

Tudo era muito rápido e calculado e ambos podiam sentir a raiva do outro em cada movimento. Se não fosse o fato de suas varinhas estarem muito longe dali, ninguém saberia dizer se Sirius e Bellatrix estavam dançando ou duelando.


	17. Portrait on the Wall

_item: espelho_

* * *

**Portrait on the Wall**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Kollynew porque eu me "espelho" muito na sessão que ela é a moderadora: a DG..._

* * *

Sirius e Regulus folheavam um antigo álbum de fotografias. O mais novo parecia se divertir enquanto o outro apenas bocejava, contemplando as inúmeras gerações de Black em papel envelhecido. Quando o irmão parou em uma página, observando uma família de cinco pessoas, sendo que quatro delas eram mulheres, Sirius estancou.

- Nossa! Como você se parecesse com essa garota, Sirius.

O mais velho bufou, sem poder argumentar o contrário. Levantou-se do sofá, ainda ouvindo os risinhos do irmão ao subir as escadas até o seu quarto, batendo a porta com um empurrão feroz. Encarou-se no espelho, percebendo a mesma pele pálida, os mesmos olhos brilhantes, as mesmas mechas de cabelos negros e que caíam displicentes sobre os ombros. Sirius estava tão zangado que apanhou uma tesoura e cortou os cabelos, passando a ponta da tesoura no queixo também, abrindo um minúsculo corte que logo o diferenciaria da prima.

Com cabelos curtos e uma cicatriz no rosto, ele pensou que nunca mais teria nada em comum com Bellatrix Black. Mas infelizmente, ele estava enganado.


	18. The Game

_item: xadrez_

* * *

**The Game**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Lori Black porque esse foi um dos lindos itens que ela escolheu no projeto Where Else \o/_

* * *

Sirius era um peão, pequeno e insignificante. Eles se moviam primeiro e assim, eram os primeiros a cair na superfície, tornando-se apenas um empecilho que deveria ser retirado do tabuleiro. O fato de haver muitas outros como ele não a preocupava, pois no fim sempre sobravam apenas o mais poderosos. Aqueles na segunda fileira, pois a da frente não era o suficiente para proteger o que eles pretendiam.

Bellatrix era a rainha e sua principal função era servir ao rei, até o fim da partida (e da vida). E assim ela fazia, considerando-se muito melhor do que a própria peça, que por si só, podia executar os mesmos movimentos dos bispos, das torres e do cavalo, embora esse último não fosse possível fazer em apenas uma jogada.

Porém, ela não comparava sua vida a uma partida de xadrez, pois acreditava que seu rei não era limitado a apenas um movimento por jogada. Não, definitivamente ele era muito mais do que isso. Ele era quem deveria decidir o fim da partida, ou se haveria uma, afinal. E quando decidiu que sim, teve Bellatrix como sua rainha até o último movimento. Até a última jogada.

Sirius achava que a única função do rei no xadrez era ser derrotado e ele sempre soube que sua lógica era muito melhor do que a de sua prima.


	19. Step Up

_item: escadas_

* * *

**Step Up**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à Swiit D. porque ela foi chave para recuperar a sessão, ajudando nos ups e também nos downs..._

* * *

Desciam correndo por elas, apostando quem chegaria primeiro na sala de jantar e seria poupado de uma bronca de Walburga, já que ela havia gritado em plenos pulmões, chamando-os várias vezes para a refeição em família. Subiam cansados, depois de uma longa tarde brincando no jardim do Largo. As mãos sujas de lama, assim como as roupas e o rosto, que se viravam um para o outro – trocando olhares cúmplices - sem prestar atenção nos degraus.

Ela subia sozinha durante a noite, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, pois não queria que ele soubesse que um de seus hobbies favoritos era observá-lo dormir. Ele descia na manhã seguinte mais cedo do que pretendia, somente para poder estar lá no momento em que ela acordasse.

Sirius e Bellatrix eram apenas crianças, que juntos subiam e desciam a enorme escadaria da mansão dos Black. Porém, nem sempre seria assim. Anos depois, ele optara por descer as escadas pela última vez e Bellatrix fora na direção oposta, pois se recusava a esperar por ele para sempre nos degraus frios de pedra no Largo Grimmauld, número doze.


	20. Touch Plays

_item: piano_

* * *

**Touch Plays**

por Doom

* * *

_dedicada à FeerMZB por esse devido quote no topic NC: "o sexo deve fazer as paredes caírem, pois os dois são muito sexuais"..._

* * *

Bellatrix sentia prazer quando Sirius tocava piano. Muito mais do que apenas o de ouvir a doce melodia preenchendo o cômodo em que todos os Black – inclusive ela – estavam a observá-lo. Era um prazer físico e parecia dominá-la por completo. Suas mãos suavam, assim como o vão entre suas coxas apertadas no vestido colado no corpo esguio, que desejava acompanhar Sirius em seus movimentos bruscos, arqueando as costas para pressionar os dedos contra as teclas quase com violência.  
Os cabelos dele caíam sobre os olhos claros e Bellatrix imaginava se suas pupilas estariam dilatadas como as dela. Ela moveu os braços, ajeitando os cabelos compridos sobre o ombro, pois suas costas estavam tão quentes que ela se perguntava se os fios negros surtiam o mesmo efeito de uma brasa ardendo por sobre a pele. A resposta para esta questão lhe foi dada quando Sirius virou o rosto em sua direção e sorriu. Ela cravou as unhas compridas no tecido aveludado do seu vestido, na altura dos joelhos e sentiu um desejo profundo de puxar a barra até ultrapassar a sua cintura. Na verdade, ela queria que Sirius fizesse isso por ela.  
Deixou a sala de estar, temendo que alguém além dele pudesse perceber que cambaleava ao fazê-lo, tamanha a dormência que sentia em todos os membros do seu corpo.

* * *

**E FIM!**

* * *

_Não fez a casa desmoronar, mas pelo menos a Bella cambaleou né, Feer?_

* * *

**REVIEWS para essa pobre autora?**

Obrigada por lerem! =D


End file.
